


living in a dream

by Kamisa



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisa/pseuds/Kamisa
Summary: Probably for the first time in his life, Jigen is truly happy. The only problem he has is - as always - Lupin and his stupidity.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	living in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write loopzoop from Jigen's POV. So did it.  
> No beta so sorry for any mistakes.

It was a nice and lazy afternoon. The old TV in their apartment played silently some old western, one of these that Jigen knew by his heart but still enjoyed watching when he could. None of his partners complained when he chose the movie, even if both of them had already seen it a few times, thanks to Jigen of course. And now neither Goemon nor Lupin were really watching it. 

The samurai was sitting next to Jigen, straight as always, with his legs crossed and his sword within reach. His eyes were closed and the gunman wasn’t sure if his boyfriend was meditating or simply sleeping. Either way, Jigen was allowed to rest his head on Goemon’s shoulder and it was enough. 

_ Boyfriend. _

Jigen smiled to himself. They both still weren’t used to their new situation, but they were making small steps. Holding hands. Shy kisses, when they thought Lupin wasn’t looking. And making love, when they were sure Lupin was away. 

Everytime he was thinking about it, he felt at least twenty years younger. Hiding everything from Lupin was of course his silly idea. He wondered how long it would take his boss to find out about his employees’ little romance. 

Five days.

For almost a week Lupin was living in ignorance. And the funniest thing was Jigen and Goemon weren’t really trying to hide everything. Yeah, they didn’t kiss in front of the thief, but still did these all small signs of affection. Oh, and the samurai had moved all his stuff to Jigen’s room.

This morning, when Goemon was preparing breakfast (white rice, miso soup and natto), Jigen stood behind him, resting his chin on the samurai’s shoulder. 

“You are disturbing,” said Goemon, but didn’t do anything, even when Jigen hugged him. 

“Sure I am.”

Goemon sighted.

At that moment Lupin finally decided to get out of his cave. Still half asleep, he looked at his friends.

“Why are you two standing so close?” he asked, after a long yawn.

“It’s called ‘cuddling’, you moron,” Jigen answered, moving away. 

“Mhm. Sure, cud- wait a minute.”

Jigen could swear he saw gears, moving slowly in Lupin’s head. Suddenly the thief’s face changed and his lips formed almost perfectly round “o”.

“You two are fucking!” he shouted, with one of his hands on the head and the other pointing at friends.

Jigen grinned. He didn’t have to look at Goemon to know that his boyfriend’s ( _his_ _boyfriend!_ ) face turned pink. So he put his hand on Goemon’s hip, drawing him closer.

“Yup.”

“You really are?” asked Lupin suspiciously, sitting on one of the barstools by the kitchen island.

“Mhm,” agreed Jigen and to confirm his word he kissed Goemon’s cheek.

“Incredible!” Lupin rested his head on folded hands, looking at friends with widely open eyes, from which all signs of sleepiness had vanished. But he wasn’t shocked anymore. No, he was  _ fascinated. _ He looked at them like they were another puzzle to solve.

“Forgive us for hiding it from you,” said Goemon seriously, but Lupin just waved his hand. 

“Doesn’t matter, just tell me how long have you been…” he didn’t finish, but his hands did, making really suggestive and vulgar gestures. 

“Ugh, stop it,” demanded Jigen and even if he sounded disgusted, a smile was still on his face. “And you know that relationships aren’t based only on sex, right?”

“So you aren’t just friends with benefits?”

“What?” surprised Jigen looked at Lupin, raising the brim of the hat. The thief wasn’t joking. “No, of course not! Why would you even think that?” Lupin shrugged and Jigen decided he didn’t want to deal with the thief’s shit. “You know what, forget it. You wouldn’t recognize love even if it stood right here and spit in your face.”

“Or handcuffed you,” added Goemon. The samurai placed a bowl of warm miso soup in front of the thief, then added two more bowls - one with rice and one with natto. Jigen snorted. 

“Yeah,  _ especially _ handcuffed.”

“N’ wha tat s’pposed t’mean?” asked with his mouth full of rice. 

Jigen and Goemon exchanged glances and sat next to Lupin with their breakfasts.

Since then the thief was quieter than usual, stopped joking and even didn't react when Jigen was on purpose telling dirty jokes to Goemon. Now he was lying on the armchair, not even looking at the TV. The only sign telling that he wasn’t asleep, was his leg, moving to the rhythm of the movie's soundtrack.

Lupin’s strange behavior wasn’t Jigen’s concern. At least not now. For now he only wanted to enjoy the company of his boyfriend (!), friend and really good movie. 

Oh, of course he knew his small paradise wouldn’t last forever, because any problem Lupin had, it would soon be also Jigen’s problem. Doesn’t matter if it was about new heist, girl, money or essence of the universe. 

Since the morning a really, really small part of Jigen’s brain suggested that maybe it was his fault. That his stupid idea to hide his relationship with Goemon only to fuck a bit with the thief could somehow hurt that monkey. But it was impossible, right?

The movie reached the climax scene, when two heroes were standing in front of each other, with hands ready to grab their guns. Jigen had seen this fragment many, many times, but everytime he hoped that somehow magically it would end in a different way. That his favorite character wouldn’t die, shot in the back by a woman, who was supposed to be his lover. But well, life - or this time movie’s screenwriter - was cruel. 

Sudden stop of Lupin’s leg’s move attracted Jigen’s attention. The gunman looked at his friend who opened his mouth and Jigen knew that whatever was going to come from it, couldn’t be anything good.

“I think Pops loves me,” said Lupin slowly.

“Pardon?”

“Crazy, right?” Lupin sat up. “I have been thinking about it since morning and it has to be true?”

Jigen sat straight and Goemon flinched, woke up by this move.

“You want to tell me,” started Jigen, raising his hat a bit to make sure that Lupin could see his eyes. “that you spent the last few hours thinking and your conclusion is that old Pops fell in love with you?”

“Yeah! Wait, Jigen, why are you looking so mad? Jigen, wai-”

The last syllable was transformed into scream, when the gunman stood up and within the second rose Lupin up and used a joint lock on him.

“You  _ fuckin’  _ moron!” he shouted, drowning Lupin’s moans of pain. He released his friend only when Lupin somehow managed to bite him. 

“What the fuck, dude!?” Lupin cried, after a few moments when he tried to catch the breath.

“You  _ think _ Zenigata loves you!? Jesus Christ, Lupin, OF FUCKIN’ COURSE HE LOVES YOU!”

“He does?” Lupin sounded surprised, even if it was his statement that started this whole mess. “But why are you mad!?”

“Because you’re an IDIOT!”

“Jigen, calm down,” Goemon put his hand on Jigen’s shoulder. The gunman looked at his boyfriend and suddenly half of anger disappeared. He stepped back and sat down on the couch. Lupin also returned to his place, with a face of a resentful preschooler. “But he has a point,” said the samurai to Lupin. “You are truly an idiot.”

“I thought you finally understood that  _ you _ love Pops and not that you discovered a man who for years chases you around the world and for who you are the only purpose in life has feelings for you!”

“...I love Pops?” repeated Lupin and Jigen threw his arms up.

“Yes! Yes you fuckin’ imbecile, you do!”

Lupin remained silent for a moment. Gears were moving slowly in his mind, crackling and crunching, but finally managed to light the bulb.

“Oh” he said quietly. “I  _ do _ love him.”

“FINALLY!” exclaimed Jigen. “

Few minutes and one round of wine later, Lupin passed the bottle to Jigen and instead of sitting back on his armchair, he placed himself next to the gunman. He rested his head on his friend's shoulder. 

“Why haven’t you told me earlier?” 

“Would you believe me?” answered Jigen. He wasn’t a huge fan of wine, but they didn’t have anything better in the room and none of them wanted to go outside. He took a large gulp, while Lupin stayed silent. “I thought so.”

“What do you intend to do now, Lupin?” asked Goemon, after receiving the bottle. He took a little sip and handed it again to Jigen.

“I will tell you what he’s going to do.” Jigen didn’t pass the bottle to the next person after he drank a bit, but pointed it at Lupin. Some wine dropped on his trousers. “He’s going to find Zenigata and confess his feelings.”

“That is very mature of you, Lupin.” Goemon nodded

“Yes, yes, sure it- Wait a moment!” Lupin stood up and waved his hands. “I am NOT doing it!”

Even if no one could see his eyes, hidden by the hat, Jigen was sure Lupin knew exactly what they were saying. The thief tried to win the battle of glances, but it was kinda hard, when you couldn’t see your opponent.

“Yes, you are,” said Jigen.

“No way.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Ye-” 

“Enough.” Goemon’s voice with the help of Zantetsuken stopped the argument. “You two act like children,” he said, while both Jigen and Lupin massaged their arms, sore after close contact with the sword. “And Lupin. It may be awkward and embarrassing, but you have to talk to Inspector Zenigata. Tell him what you feel.”

“But what if he doesn’t feel the same?” Lupin asked quietly, looking like a lost puppy. 

“Moment ago you were sure he was in love with you!” exclaimed Jigen, but before he could say more or punch Lupin’s face (because Lupin’s face was very punchable right now), Goemon put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I know!” Lupin shouted, but then dropped his voice. “I know, okay? It’s just…” he sat down and hid his face in his hands. Jigen passed him the bottle, of course taking a long sip before.

“I know, bud,” said Jigen. It was strange to see Lupin so... helpless. He was a man who always had a plan, whose head always was full of ideas. Even if the situation was the worst you could imagine, he could smile with self-confidence. And here he was, defeated by feelings. “But if you do nothing, nothing will change.” 

Jigen let his words sink in. If his friend didn’t feel confident enough to confess his feelings, he couldn’t do anything about it. It was his choice. Goemon looked at his boyfriend, not sure what to do now. Should he say something more? Jigen shook his head, but couldn’t help a little smile seeing how cute the confused face of his samurai was. 

Suddenly Lupin stood up, drank the rest of wine and threw the bottle to Jigen, who catched it only thanks to his extraordinary reflex.

“Okay!” said the thief cheerfully. He smiled at his friends with a devilish grin. “Excuse me, gentlemans, but I have a hot police inspector to seduce!”

“That’s the spirit!” Jigen also stood up, truly glad that Lupin finally made his mind. He’d love to toast, but he was afraid that the empty bottle he still held in his hand was their last alcoholic beverage. Someone definitely should go shopping.

“Are you going… like this?” asked Goemon, disgust clearly heard in his voice. That cooled down both Lupin and Jigen. 

“What? What’s wrong?” the thief asked. He spread his hands to give their friends a better look. He looked like usual, with his black button down, grey trousers, yellow tie and red jacket. However, on the right side the red colour was much deeper, thanks to the wine. “Geesh, wonderful,” he said, noticing the stain. “Where’s my other jacket?” he asked, already going to the bathroom, to check there.

“We left it in the laundry yesterday, remember?” answered Jigen. He looked at Goemon and smiled, showing all teeth. The samurai chuckled, covering his mouth. They both were observing how his panicked friend came back from the bathroom and went to his bedroom.

“Right, right. And the blue one?”

“Also in the laundry.”

“Pink one?” 

“You threw it away last week. It had a big hole on the back.”

“Ah, yeah. Green one?”

“You left it in Cagliostro.”

“What? Really?” Lupin was back in the living room, but now without his jacket and tie.

Jigen shrugged.

“I think so at least. I haven't seen it in years.”

Lupin stood in front of Jigen and put hands on his friend’s shoulders. 

“You must help me, Jigen-chan,” he said in a serious tone. “It’s a matter of life and death.”

“Life and death, you say?” Jigen raised an eyebrow doubtfully. Lupin nodded, focusing sight on the shadow, where he thought the gunman’s eyes were.

“Life and death,” the thief confirmed. 

Jigen sighted.

“Okay,” he said, reconciled with his fate as the first and the most common victim of Lupin’s ideas. “What do you-”

“Thank you!” Before Jigen could finish his question, Lupin moved closer, almost as he would like to kiss his friend’s cheek and gunman instinctively and immediately moved back. With one smooth move Lupin took off Jigen’s clack jacket and ran to the door, with joyful: “I love you, Jigen-chan!”. 

The echo of his loud laugh was still heard when he left the apartament. Jigen stood frozen for a few seconds, while his brain tried to understand that 1) he had just been robbed of his favorite jacket 2) in said jacket were his lighter and his only pack of cigarettes.

“I GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!” he shouted, but before he could execute that desire, he was stopped by Goemon. Samurai’s strong arms effectively held him in place. 

“Calm down, Jigen.”

Jigen wanted to say something like: “I can’t without my cigs!” but changed his mind. With Lupin hunting for his love, they were left alone in apartament. Only two of them and since Jigen had already lost part of his clothing… He grinned.

“Call me by my name and maybe I’ll calm down,” he said. He didn’t use his given name very often, most of the people he knew probably didn’t hear it even once. But for some silly reason he wanted Goemon to call him with it. He wanted to hear how the samurai says this word, how these three syllables would change, spoken by the person he loved.

When Goemon’s silence continued, Jigen wanted to give up and joke that even he sometimes forgets his name and then change the subject. But Goemon finally spoke, his voice silent and uncertain. 

“Calm down, Daisuke.”

A warm spread through Jigen’s body, starting from his chest and reaching his face, coloring it pink. 

“Damn, there’s no way I can calm down now,” said gunman in a low voice. He turned to Goemon and kissed him slowly, unbuttoning his shirt at the same time.

Even if the sun hadn’t fully hidden behind the horizont, the apartment was already shrouded in darkness. Jigen and Goemon were sitting on the couch under the blanket, watching some stupid talent show. They had already showered (together) and were resting now, cuddling and trying to figure out what people on the tv were talking about. They didn’t know the language, but they still had a lot of fun coming up with tragic backstories of performing persons or pretending to be a jury.

For a moment they managed to forget about Lupin and his heart problems. Well, to be honest, they were so focused on each other that for long, long minutes they remembered only about each other, trying to burn in their minds every inch of their bodies. They agreed that one session wasn’t enough and they’ll need to repeat it many, many times to properly get to know everything. 

Knocking on door destroyed their little world. They looked at each other and the lazy evening atmosphere was gone instantly. They were no longer two lovers spending a romantic time together, but the marksman and the swordsman, ready to fight any moment.

There was a specific pattern of knocking, but it wasn’t the one they established with Lupin. It changed after a moment to a different one, also wrong. 

“Oh, come on, just open it already!” said very irritated and very familiar female voice. Men lowered down their weapons and Goemon opened the door. He was instantly attacked by Fujiko, together with the intensive smell of her perfume, when she threw herself into samurai’s arms. “Long time no see, Goemon-chan!” His face turned almost the same shade of red as Fujiko’s lipstick, when she pressed her breast to him. He gave Jigen a panicked glance, trying to apologize with his eyes. 

“Oi, you bitch,” said gunman. His voice was colder than Siberian night, but sadly it didn’t make Fujiko shiver and run away to find some warmer and more friendly place. Instead she turned to Jigen and smiled at him, like snakes smiling at its prey. Of course if we assume that snakes can smile while wearing a dress designed by one of the most famous fashion designers, bought with money stolen from some old rich fart. 

“Nice to see you too, Jigen,” she said, and the gunman could swear that for a split second he saw a forked reptilian tongue. “And where’s my lovely Lupin?” 

Artificial sweetness of her voice made Jigen’s teeth ache. He tried to smile at her equally sweet, but it was impossible without years of experience of seducing men.

“If you are looking for him, he’s apparently chasing the love of his life right now.”

“Then good news, love of his life is already here!” she exclaimed and stepped further into the apartment.

“The real love of his life.”

She leaned against the back of the sofa and crossed her arms. 

“And who’s that?” she asked and maybe if Jigen didn’t know her for so many years, he could be fooled. There was no option that she didn’t have a clue about who they were talking, and they both knew about it. But Jigen chose to play her game anyways, saying the name loudly.

“Pops Zenigata.”

Jigen didn’t even finish the last syllable, when Fujiko said:

“Nonsense.”

For a moment she was searching for something in her bag. Finally she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lighter. Her hands were gently shaking, when she tried to light one.

“It is not, Fujiko. Lupin indeed is in love with the Inspector,” Goemon declared. Jigen wasn’t sure if his boyfriend didn’t know about the show played by Fujiko or if he decided to join it. Either way he was glad he had Goemon by his side. Dealing with Fujiko was always a pain and probably took from his life as many years as he lost thanks to Lupin. 

He didn’t hate her. Not now, at least. There was a time, years ago, when he really would love to shoot her and wouldn’t feel bad for it for even a second. Then they managed to somehow coexist in this strange Lupin Family, slowly taking a role of siblings, who passionately hate and love each other. They still started arguing and fighting the second their sights met, but sometimes they did it only out of habit or for fun. Of course they still got easily irritated with only the shadow of the second one and the more time they had to spend together, the more serious their fight became. But they also cared for each other, one could die for the sake of second and obviously none of them would ever admit it. 

Fujiko didn’t look at him, too focused on her cig. When she finally spoke, her voice was silent and calm. 

“So, he finally figured it up, huh?”

“Yeah,” confirmed Jigen, looking enviously as she exhaled smoke. His organism begged for nicotine, but he didn’t want to ask Fujiko for anything. Not now, when she looked like that. 

Jigen never truly understood Fujiko’s and Lupin’s relationship. Firstly he thought that Lupin was a fool, who like hundreds of men before and after him, let himself to be seduced by this dangerous woman. But it wasn’t it. It wasn’t one-sided adoration and lust, as it looked like for most of the time. There were days, when they acted like teenagers, living their first love, or days, when they were more like old marriage, that don’t need anymore to prove their affection.

And then, the moment of peace was gone and they didn’t see each other for weeks or months. During these breaks they slept with other people, flirted with them or declared their feelings. Then they met again and once again were a couple, until Fujiko betrayed them and disappeared with money and Lupin started hitting on random girls.

Jigen used to hate this relationship. How he couldn’t, if it was mostly made of Fujiko’s betrayals and Lupin’s foolish desire? But he slowly understood that it wasn’t everything. In some strange way, they really loved each other.

But Lupin would never be satisfied with affection to only one person. No, that greedy bastard had fallen in love with Zenigata and the worst part was that he didn't even realize it until today. This feeling was something different. If Fujiko’s and Lupin’s love was like the moon, that changes its shapes, sometimes completely disappearing, sometimes so intense that night was as bright as day, and always affecting everything around, Lupin’s and Zenigata’s could be compared to the sun. Until now it was hidden by the clouds, but soon it was going to be clear and warm, but also dangerous. It could easily burn them, if they won’t be careful.

And Fujiko knew about it. She knew that Zenigata wasn’t like many girls (or these few men) Lupin declared to love. He was something else, something that could destroy that bizarre relationship built over the years.

“So, what are you going to do now?” asked Jigen, after a long break, during which he really tried to ignore his nicotine craving. But Fujiko - always the most perceptive of them all - noted how his sight couldn’t leave her cigarette. She sighted and reached into her bag. “Oh, thanks,” he said, surprised but grateful, when she offered him first a pack of menthol Marlboro and then the lighter.

She didn’t answer right away. She waited till Jigen lit his cig and returned her belongings.

“Well,” she began. “I guess I have to find a girlfriend now and we’ll be the gayest gang in the world.”

Jigen chuckled and Gomen’s face once again became red. So she knew. Of course she knew and that’s why today she greeted Goemon with her breast. But, putting it aside, her declaration meant that she gave her approval and she won’t interrupt Lupin’s romance. If not only that delicate shake of her hands, Jigen would almost believe that she didn’t really care about this situation.

“Good luck with that,” said Jigen and Goemon added:

“I truly hope you will find someone who will be worthy of you.”

The samurai’s voice was serious. He bowed slightly and missed Fujiko’s smile. It was warm, but sad and vanished after a short moment, replaced by her usual one, self-confident and full of superiority. 

“I’m a luxury only a few can afford.”

Then she left and Jigen was sure she wouldn't contact them in the near future. If it was because of her heart broken or just her pride - he would never know. Maybe she’ll find them next month, with a new treasure map and information about some precious gems. The question was only what role will Zenigata have. Will he still be a policeman, trying to capture Lupin and his gang or will he become someone else? Someone closer, someone who will finally arrest the heart of his greatest enemy.

It was kinda funny, how obvious Zenigata was. Everyone who spent more than five minute with him could tell that the inspector was either crazy and creepy with his obsession or completely in love with the person he should hate. And Jigen found it amazing that Lupin, self proclaimed genius, didn’t realize Zenigata’s feelings earlier. The fact that he didn’t know about his own feelings was a different story. Anyways, it was all over, these two idiots probably had their little romantic moment right now and then live happily ever after. 

Yeah, sure.

Jigen doubted their life would be so colorful as it should be. Someone will eventually have to sacrifice his future and Jigen was sure it won't be Lupin. He was too selfish and always wanted things he couldn't have, believing in himself too much. 

But it wasn't Jigen's problem tonight. After Fujiko left the apartment, he and Goemon were alone again and it would be a sin to waste such an occasion.

Jigen was woken up by silent steps. Someone tried really hard to move soundlessly in the kitchen, but was betrayed by that one creaking floorboard. Someone was either a really bad burglar or did it on purpose.

"Lupin came back?" asked Goemon. Of course the samurai (and ex-assassin) had a light sleep, sometimes more having his whole body on standby than actually sleeping. He would be probably woken even if the floor wouldn't warn them about new presence in the apartment.

"Mhm," confirmed Jigen. It had to be the thief, he always stepped on that flootboard, declaring it makes funny sounds, but Jigen suspected he was just a dickhead, loving to torture his flatmates with irritating noises. "Go back to sleep, hun," he murmured and kissed back of Goemon's head. The samurai, this time the little spoon, hummed in response and kissed Jigen's hand. The gunman smiled and fell asleep, lulled by the wonderful smell of his boyfriend's hair, together with the silent sound of his breathing.

The next time Jigen woke up he surprisingly noticed he wasn’t alone in the bed. Usually - and by that he ment these five times he had shared the blanket with Goemon - the samurai had gotten up earlier to go on short lonely training. But not this morning. The man was lying motionless, still hugged by Jigen and pressing his boyfriend’s hand to chest.

_ I love him so fuckin’ much. _

Jigen closed his eyes and now, without sight, his body was receiving all stimuluses even more intensively. 

The gentle smell of Goemon’s conditioner mixed with sweat.

The heat coming from the samurai’s body.

The regular movement of his chest.

The almost inaudible sound of his breathing.

The memory of the taste of Goemon on Jigen’s tongue. 

Everything about that moment was perfect. He wanted to stay like this forever, never waking up from this wonderful dream. 

But by some miracle it was his reality. The knowing that there will be many, many more mornings like that warmed his whole body. He was sure his face was already red and he felt the first tears coming to his eyes. But he couldn’t help it. All good things that had happened to him in his life ended really quick and really bad. But this time, with Goemon who was first his friend, then crush and now boyfriend and whole world, everything could be different. Maybe for the first time he would be allowed to feel happiness.

He kissed Goemon’s head (and the samurai made such a cute noise!) and got up. He could stay in the bed a bit longer, but lately his legs started to aching if he was laying too long. If it was because of age or an uncomfortable mattress, he will decide later. But now the only thing he could think about was that he didn’t have to regret getting up earlier than his partner. Because Goemon will be with him tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and even later, until they will die stupidly thanks to one of Lupin’s brilliant ideas.

And speaking of that idiot…

Jigen left Goemon, who had woken up, but after receiving a long and lazy kiss closed his eyes and decided to spend a moment more in the bed. The gunman crossed the living room, spotting his jacket on the back of the sofa, and went to the kitchen, deciding to ignore every problem until the first coffee. 

So he stood in his second favorite spot in the apartment (the first place of course had the sofa), waiting for the coffee machine to rinse itself and thinking about Goemon, when he heard the quiet creak of the bathroom's door. Being ready for the first argument of the day, he turned and instead of meeting sleepy monkeyish eyes, he found decorated with long eyelashes surprised round eyes of Inspector Zenigata.

Silly, but his first thought was to run away.

Well, he could have predicted that Pops would stay here tonight if Lupin’s confession went smoothly. But seeing him in the morning, wearing only his underwear and Lupin’s towel slung over his shoulder was something else. It was like making a sidestep to a parallel reality, when not only he was finally allowed to be happy, but also Zenigata could finish his chase and rest with Lupin by his side. It didn’t sound so bad, did it?

They stayed motionless for a moment, but Jigen saw tiny signs of panic on Pops’ face. So he smiled and raised a huge black cup filled with coffee. 

“Want some?” he asked and saw a whole range of emotion on Zenigata’s face. Astonishment, fear, embarrassment, hope, joy and then again shame. 

“Sure,” answered Pops with his cheeks slightly pink.

Jigen nodded and smiled. He opened the cupboard, searching for the clean cup and heard hesitantly approaching Zenigata. The Inspector sat on the barstool and without a word observed how Jigen added beans and water to the machine and prepared coffee. None of them wanted to start a conversation, Zenigata too ashamed or shy and Jigen simply enjoying the silence.

If this bizarre reality in which he was making coffee for his enemy (who was apparently the lover of his best friend now) after he spent the night with his own Samurai would be his new reality, he couldn’t complain. He couldn't dream of a better one.


End file.
